The present invention relates to a plastic swimming pool which can be placed directly in a garden, more specifically, to a plastic swimming pool with a large capacity and an enhanced structure.
Conventional plastic inflatable swimming pool, as shown in FIG. 6, consists of inflatable ring 4, sidewall 1, connecting sheet 2 and base sheet 3, and in some cases, reinforcing sheet 6 at the inner side of the sidewall is bonded to the pool wall for reinforcing it, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,5714,057. The width of an area for welding sidewall 1 and connecting sheet 2 is narrow. This method does not have significant reinforcing function because the reinforcing sheet is not the same material sheet as the connecting sheet leaving a gap therebetween, which has no function for protecting the welding seam connecting the connecting sheet and the sidewall, and the width of an interface for welding the sidewall and the connecting sheet is narrow. After the pool is filled with water, therefore, the narrow welding seam at the lower part of the pool bear very large water pressure, and water-leaking would occur owing to lack of welding firmness. In addition, when reinforcing sheet 6 is welded to the sidewall, the welding seam between the sidewalls are some separated segments, so that reinforcing sheet 6 does not become a closed loop, resulting in poor reinforcing effect for the pool wall (referring to FIG. 6).